


To in Love to Care About My Secret Identity.

by Awesome126753, ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Caretaking, Condoms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gratuitous Smut, Identity Reveal, Loss of Virginity, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: Chat feels out of his league with LadybugMarinette feels out if her league with AdrienThey each find comfort and love in the other. There's an identity reveal. And sex. Just . . . Fucking read this





	To in Love to Care About My Secret Identity.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot with a good friend and partner of mine, check her out here! Show her love she's an amazing writer! 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Chat sighed as he leaned against the rail of her house. He had been coming here more often to see her and get to know Marinette, but there was something holding him back. It was the fact that she liked his civilian form, and he was in love with Ladybug. He didn't want to hurt her, so he continued to let her believe that they were two different people. Even though he knew he had to tell her at some point. 

"Here kitty kitty~" Marinette purred at him jokingly. Speak of the devil. She laughed sweetly as she opened her trap door a little wider. 

Chat chuckled and looked at Marinette. "Hey princess."

"Mind if I ask what a stray is doing on my rooftop this time of night?" She asked with a giggle as she walked up to her balcony and closed the trapdoor. 

"Just. . . Thinking. . ." He sighed. 

"Oh? What about?" She said and leaned against the rail he was on, staring out into the city while he looked in the other I direction. 

"Just. . . About things. . ." He sighed.

"Well that doesn't really answer my question does it, Chaton?" She asked. The air was cold, she could see her warm breath but she somehow found comfort in the late autumn night. 

"It's no big deal, I was just thinking about. . . My feelings for. . . For her. . ." He sighed. 

Marinette's expression fell. "Oh. . . Well . . . I'm sure Ladybug knows. . ." She muttered. 

"That's the thing. . . I don't know. . . She doesn't take me seriously when I tell her. . . She thinks I'm joking. . ." Chat sighed heavily. 

"She knows, I'm certain of it." Marinette said. She was certain of it? "Maybe don't make it in such a joking manner? I mean, you are pretty silly when it comes to everything. Lame lines and flirty puns don't work on everyone." Marinette teased. 

"I don't know Mari. . . She just doesn't listen. . ." He huffed and folded his arms. 

"Maybe she has someone already. . ." Marinette muttered. 

"Yeah. . . That's what she said before. . ." He said.

"So. . . Instead of pining, why not move on?" She asked.

"The problem with that is. . . The other girl I like. . . She likes someone else too. . ." 

That was surprising to hear. "Whose the other girl?" Marinette asked curiously. 

"Well. . . You. . ." Chat admitted with hesitation.

"I what?" Marinette asked, she didn't get it at first, his pause confused her and so did his pink cheeks. 

"Y-you're the o-other girl. . ." He mumbled.

Her eyes widened and she glanced at him again. "M-me?!" She squeaked. 

"Yeah. . . B-But I know It's no use. . . I know you like Adrien Agreste so-"

Marinette cut him off. She had grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down to her face. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him. 

His eyes went wide and started to pulled back but then kissed her back. Then he pulled back. "Mari, I love you, but I don't want to come inbetween you and him." He said softly. Did he really just say that to her? He would become inbetween her and himself. 

"Chat, I think I need to practice what I preach, he will never notice me, he's just so out of my league. I've been pining over him for years now, I haven't let enough room in for what's right infront of me." Marinette said and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Princess. . ." He said softly and sighed. "What if you could tell him? What would you say? I mean if you could talk to him?"

"I . . . Would tell him that I've had feelings for him these past year's. Not because he's handsome or his money and certainly not his name, none of that. But because he's one of the smartest, sweetest people I know . . . And I would say the same thing to you." 

Chat smiled and held her close. He really needed to her that. He didn't tell her, but he had been developing feelings for her since he saw Ladybug was out of his leauge. "I'm happy Princess." He said softly.

She hugged him back. Curling her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy to Chat, but I-I have a confession to make." She said slowly. 

"I-I do to. . ." He said.

She looked up at the sky, she didn't know if she could do this, she didn't know if she could tell him. Telling him would put herself and him in danger. Chat would get mind controlled for her and that would put them both at risk. She couldn't. "I-I actually really like your puns. I find them hilarious. And it only makes me love and want you more." She murmured into his chest. It wasn't a complete lie. She did like his puns even though all of them where terrible. 

He sighed and nodded. "I'm glad you like them. . . But I . . . I need to t-tell you s-something. . ." 

"Tell me." She whispered and gazed into his eyes. 

He sighed and looked at her "I'm-" He started as a blast was heard. "I have to go. . ."

She looked off into the distance and sighed. She gave his cheek and quick peck. "Go, I'll be here." Marinette promised to him. 

"Okay. . . Stay safe. . ." He said and kissed her quickly then took off. 

She watched him go with a blush once he was out of sight she transformed and leapt away to follow him.

~~~

Chat sighed as he went flying from blocking another blow. The akuma this time was extremely powerful and he was having a hard time fighting him. He didnt know if it was because of what Marinette didn't tell him, or what, but he was worried.

Ladybug came in as always, guns (yoyo) blazing, her yoyo caught chat by the waist and pulled him back, launching herself forward in turn to kick the akuma back. 

"Th-thanks Ladybug. . ." He sighed.

"Of course Chaton- are you okay?" She asked immediantly.

"Im purrfectly feline. Why?" 

"I don't know, you sure are getting tossed around alot, is it me that has that effect on you?" She flirted. 

"N-No. . ." He said and basically brushed her off attacking the Akuma again. 

Ladybug raised a brow, chats attack had sent the akuma to the ground. Ladybug took the miss coloured heel and snapped the heel off. She purified the akuma and set things right. She looked at chat and held her fist out to him. "Mice job kitty cat." She quipped. 

He bumped her fist but didn't do anything else. "Look. . . I need to tell you something. . ." He said looking at her seriously. 

Ladybug seemed shocked at his lack of affection. "Um, sure what Is it kitty?" She asked. 

"I. . . You wont have to worry about me flirting qith you anymore. . ." He said. "I-I found someone. . ." 

Ladybug raised a brow at him. "Oh? And who would this someone be? Should I be jealous chaton?" She teased. She knew full well it was her civilian self. 

"No shes just. . . I can't tell you. . . We don't. . . We aren't supposed to know anything about our other lives."

"Is this person going to affect the way we work as a team together?" She asked. 

"No. . . I just wanted to let you know. . ." 

"Alright then." Ladybug shrugged. She looked at her yoyo. "I have to go. Duty calls." She said. She saluted him and zipped away in the opposite direction of the bakery before flinging herself around the block and landing perfectly on the balcony of her home. 

He sighed and looked down. He probably made her mad, but he couldn't worry about that. He took off back towards Marinette's and then looked around. "Princess?"

"Down here kitty!" She called to him. Marinette had changed into her pajamas and was working in her sketch book on her bed. 

He sighed and walked into her room. "I'm sorry about that." He said.

She looked up at him lovingly and scootched over for him to sit next to her. "Its fine." She promised. 

He sighed and sat down beside her. "I. . . I told Ladybug. . ."

"Oh? And how did she take it?" Marinette asked gingerly. 

"She. . . She was surprised but I guess happy for me. . ." He sighed.

"Well, that's good then." Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What did you want to tell me about earlier?" 

"Oh um. . . Well. . . Just. . ." He sighed and decided to tell her. "I've been fighting with myself on telling you this for a while, but. . . I know that Adrien actually liked you. . . More than just a friend."

"Well. . . I guess. . . He missed his chance then. I don't want to give up on you." She said. Her loyalty filled him with pride. 

He smiled at her and kissed her. "And I'm happy about that, but. . . The reason I know is because. . ." He bit his lip. 

She tugged his chin gently. Making him release his lip from his teeth. "Don't bite your lip, that's my job." She said smoothly. "But how do you know?" 

He blushed and looked at her. Sighing, he spoke. "Because I. . . I'm h-him. . ."

"I-I don't understand." She murmured. Her brain heard him, she understood completely. She just needed to hear it again. 

"I-I'm Adrien. . ." He said not looking at her. He knew what would come, she would hate him.

She stayed silent. What she did next both shocked and scared him, slightly. She straddled his lap and crashed her lips onto his in a deep and passionate kiss. Slipping her tongue pass his lips as he gasped in surprise. 

He groaned softly. He didn't know if she was mad or not. But she didnt seem like she was. With the way she was kissing him, it definatly didn't seem like she was. 

"You're so amazing." Marinette whispered softly and rested her forehead against his. 

"I-I thought y-you would be m-mad. . ."

"Never, never." She said and kissed him feverishly.

"B-But I-I hid I-It from you f-for such a long time. . ."

"Chaton, I'm Ladybug." She bursted out. 

He started and looked at her. "W-What?" 

"Adrien, I'm Ladybug." She panted. "I'm just as guilty, so be mad at me all you want, I wouldn't be surprised if you where disapointed. But please, I'm not mad at you." 

"No, I would never be disappointed with you." He said smiling and pulled her close.

"Adrien. . . I love you. So much." She said and buried her face in his neck. 

"Mari. . . I love you too." He said softly and pulled her face up and kissed her deeply.

She smiled into his kiss and threaded her hands into his hair. She pet one of his faux ears gently before giving his hair a slight tug. 

He moaned softly and held her close. "Mari. . ." 

She giggled. "My kitty likes this?" She asked softly and lifted up to her knees and began to suckle on his leather ear. 

He nodded. "Mari. . . I-I want you. . ."

"Really Adrien?" She asked with a bit of a surprise. She didn't know that she'd rile him up this easily by just a few kisses on his ears. 

"Ive always wanted you." He admitted softly. 

"I don't think you know how long I've waited to hear you say that." She said and attacked his ears with kisses again. He moaned and held her close. His ring then started beeping. 

"Perfect timing." She said softly and blew hot air in his actual ears. 

He shuddered and looked at her hungrily. "Mari. . ."

She nipped at his ear lobe and dragged it back with her teeth, earning herself a quite groan. "Good kitty." She murmured to him in his other ear and licked the shell. 

"M-Mari. . ." He moaned softly.

She chuckled. "Adrien, do you have a praise kink?" She asked teasingly. 

"W-What do you m-mean?" He groaned. 

She bit her lip and latched onto the exposed part of his neck, his ears fell flat against his head as she sucked on him. He let out a throaty moan. "Oh kitty your so good for me." She said seductively. 

"Marinette." He moaned and gently picked her up from the lounge. He wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and carried her to her bed. His ring beeped again. 

"Kitty Kitty. Such a good boy for your princess, aren't you? Show me how good you can be." She said with more praise. 

"Mari. . ." He growled lowly and laid her on the bed. He snaked a hand up her sleep shirt and his claws rubbed her gently. 

He scored his claws down her sleep shirt. She didn't bother with a bra since it was bed time. She couldn't care less about the shredded shirt as it was tossed away and Adrien stared at her bare chest. The longer he gazed at her the more insecure she felt about them, she covered her breasts up with her arms folding but he grabbed her wrists.  
He smiled and moved her arms away from her breasts. "Your so beautiful princess." He said softly and bent his head down. He took one in his grasp and licked his way at the top of her other one, he kissed her nipple and she inhaled sharply as he bit the sensitive, pink bud.

She shivered as he kissed her breasts, they weren't big, nor to small, but fit perfectly in his hands. As if they where made solely for him. She bit her lip and leaned her head into him as he kissed and massaged her. 

"I love you so much Marinette, all of you." He said and scored his claw down the seam of her pants. Another beep was heard. He didn't care, he tugged her pants off to leave her in only her panties. He tossed the torn fabric away uncerimouniously to another part of the room and continued to suck her, now dark pink, nipples.

"This isn't fair to me kitty, get out of this suit." She said softly. She wanted to touch him and rip his shirt in half. 

He chuckled and fiddled with her pale blue panties before mumbling. 'Claws in.'

Adrien Agreste lie before her, between her legs. She bit her lip hesitantly and cupped his cheek. "I love you, all of you." She promised, it was true.

He nodded and continued to kiss her breasts. "Mari. . ." He said with affectionate eyes. 

She hummed and smiled at him. On the other hand she tugged at the front of his shirt. Like she promised she dug her hands into the fabric of his collar and ripped a line down the front. 

He chuckled and looked at her. "I hope you like what you see Milady."

She pressed her hands into the hard flesh of his pectorals. "I do, I really do." She said with a hungry glare. 

"This a little better?" He asked and gently massaged her soaked panties. He hooked his index fingers in the fabric and tugged them down her thighs and tossing them away. 

She gasped and her back arched. It's not like she hasn't touched . . . There before. But feeling someone else, especially the love of your life, touch that place felt so much better. "Make me yours, pretty kitty." She murmured. 

"Mari. . . I plan on making you mine." He smiled and bent down again. Licking her breasts tentatively before traveling lower. Kissing pass her navel he went straight to her pussy. He licked a stripe up her slick folds before attaching his lips to her clit. He sucked gingerly on her as he stuck a finger into her entrance, pumping vigorously as he kissed her.

She moaned wantonly, she bit her wrist to silence herself as her other hand dived into his hair. Her toes curled dilsiously as his lips puckered to kiss her. She did her best to keep his legs from clamping down on his head. 

He smirked and looked up at her. "Like that do you?" He asked as he pumped his fingers in her at a faster pace. 

"A-Adrien." She warned, he was wading into dangerous waters and he knew it. 

"Okay Princess, I'll stop, but do you. . . Want this?" He asked. He rubbed the head of his erect cock against her folds. Since when did he take his pants off? She could feel him twitching, restraining himself for her. Her mind blew with lust for a split second as he rutted against her. 

"Fucking tease." She hissed lowly and pulled him down to a searing kiss, she could still taste herself on him. She reached over to her bedside table without breaking her kiss, she fumbled for the box of condoms inside there. 

He held her and kissed her. "Mari..."

She held up the foil packet to him. It was black and didn't look like anything special but Adrien knew it was high quality. He had the same type in his own room for when he prayed he could seduce Ladybug. Well, technically he got his wish. "I don't want kittens quite yet, Adrien." She said smoothly. Yet was the key word. 

 

He nodded and took the package from her hand. He tore it open with his teeth and took it out of the package. He adjusted the rubber over the tip of his cock and rolled it on. He positioned himself infront of Marinette's entrance again and rubbed his dick against her. "I know Mari." He said softly. "But. . . It's going to hurt. . ." He warned gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"It's. . . Different for everyone." She said softly. "Take it slow." She warned. 

"I. . .I will. . ." He said softly. He wanted to be as gentle as possible. He pushed his dick in her slowly. She inhaled with a shaky breath and clenched her bedsheets. She let out her breath gently. It didn't hurt as much as she thought, but hurt all the same. She nodded for him to keep going. 

He nodded and pushed in a little more. He didnt want to hurt her at all. He filled her another delicious inch. Her pain was ceasing. 

She bit her lip and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning out. Her legs wrapped around his back and squeezed. Pulling him closer. "P-please Adrien." She begged. 

"I-I just don't want to hurt you." He said but pushed the rest of the way in. Blood trickled down his length but he didn't mind, he thought it would be normal, both being virgins they probably would even last five minutes with eachother. 

She gasped out from pain again. It felt like getting poked with a hot needle. She pushed her head on his shoulder and saw the blood. "I-I'm sorry." She said with a broken voice. 

"N-No it's okay. . . I-I think thats normal. . . For the first time. . ." He whisperd as he moved slowly. 

"I-It is." She pressed on his chest for him to stop. "Just stay still for a moment, I-I just need a minute." She said, trying to slow her elevated breathing. 

He stopped immediately. He never wanted her to hurt. It took him a lot of willpower not to ram his cock into the trembling girl beneath him. She wiggled once. 

She bit her lip and wiggled again, a small moan escaped her mouth. "G-Go." She said. 

He kissed her and pulled his hips back before pushing his cock slowly back into her. He grunted. "I love you."

She rocked her hips gently and held his shoulders. "I l-love you too, Adrien." She said softly as love filled her eyes before blowing wide with lust as she watched him grind into her. 

He looked at her. "Mari, can I. . ." He asked as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her quicker and growing more confident with his movements. She nodded vigorously. He could do whatever he wanted to her at that moment. 

He cupped her breasts and gave them a light squeeze as he leaned forward on his knees to shove his cock deeper into her warm, wet crevice. 

She wrapped her hands around his and squeezed them against her. Encouraging him to touch her breasts more as she moaned with each thrust. 

"Mari. . ." He groaned softly as he fucked her. Pushing and pulling on her nipples, making them go hard at his touch. Her toes curled as her hips gyrated and ground against him. She held onto his arms and fell victim to his push and pull. She was enjoying this to much. 

He smiled and kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip and dragging it back as he pushed in her deeply. Her back arched. "F-Fuck. . . S-So good." She praised which made him smirk at his girl. She was becoming undone, and it was all because of him. 

He smiled and looked at her. Then he pulled out to the head and slammed back into her. Slapping his hips against her ass. She yelped and moaned and cried out for him. Only begging for him to do it again. 

He smiled at his lover and pounded into her a few more times, each time picking up speed. "Mari. . . I love. . . You. . ."

"I'm so cl-close." She cried out to him as she moved her hips back and fourth to match his building pace. Her hips became jerky and she twisted to moan, almost sob, into her pillows. She couldn't form coherent sentences. 

"I-I am t-too. . ." He moaned as he moved faster and finaly hit a sweet spot causeing her to cry out in pleasure. He hit it once more and she was completely done for. The tightening coil released intensely and she came around him, her walls squeezed his cock and as her back arched, she was shot to cloud nine. Her orgasm ripped through her and tore her apart. She was okay with it. 

He moaned and his rise came as well. "M-Marinette. . ." He moaned as he came heavily in the condom. His seed spilled into it and he stayed inside her for a moment as he came down from his own high. "I-I love. . . You P-Princess. . ." He panted. She moaned in response to him as she fell limp against her bed. Bliss, she felt pure bliss. 

He sighed and laid on her gently. Making sure his weight wasn't fully on her. "Mari. . ." 

"Adrien . . . You where so amazing." She said and snuggled into him as she came down from her high. 

"Not nearly as you were." He said softly and pulled out of her gently. She gasped quietly as he pulled out of her, she smiled and wiggled into her pillows. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said taking the condom off. She could see the blood on it before he tied it and threw it away. He pulled his boxers back up and sat back down on the bed. 

"No, you didn't hurt me. I . . . Just don't want to get up." She said with a goofy grin. Though she probably needed a wash. 

"Okay. . . But will you let me clean you up a little?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course." She said after a pause. She smiled warmly at him, how could he say no to that face? Thar sexy smile he fell in love with, those plump and swollen lips, the gentle nips and love bites He left scattered on her breasts and neck. He smiled and gently picked her up, then carried her to the bathroom. 

"You're so sweet Adrien." She said softly and leaned her head against his chest 

"For you milady, always." He said softly and sat her on the vanity of the sink. Then he walked to the tub and turned the water on warmly so it would feel comfortable to her.

She squeezed her thighs together and covered her breasts up with her arms. "Adrien, W-What are we?" She asked timidly. That was the expensive question of the night. 

"Well, I had hoped I made it clear that I want you to be my girlfriend."

She flinched and gave him a nervous giggle. "I'd really like that." She said softly.

"What is it? What did I say?" He asked noticing the flinch. He walked over to her and picked her up, then placed her in the tub gently the warm water rushed to her pussy. Instantly making it feel better.

She sighed in content. "You didn't say anything. I just, feel better now." She said leaning back in the tub. 

He sighed and smiled. "I just thought. . . When you flinched. . . That I said something wrong."

"Well, your voice . . . Has it's way with me, I love your voice. Hearing you say a sentence like that me. . . I can't help it." She admitted sheepishly. She blushed madly at her bold statement. 

He smiled and leaned in then kissed her. "I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

She shivered despite the warm water, "I love you too, Adrien Agreste, my kitty." She said softly and kissed him back

Adrien smiled as he kissed her deeply. His cock stirred, the heat that could be felr in that kiss was shor straight to his groin. Marinette realized that her own libido was starting to stir, she was getting a second wind and he was getting hard.

Her breath hitched as she tugged his hair to pull him forward. "I think you need to go get another condom." She panted as they pulled away for air. 

He nodded and walked to his pants grabbed one out of them, the exact same brand as before and smiled. "Do you want to this time?" He asked walking in. He stripped his boxers off and got in the tub with her. 

"Please." She said softly. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself to him to kiss him wetly. He kissed her back immediantly and let out a little moan when she took his cock in her hands. 

She stroked his hard member lovingly. "Happy to see me are you?" She asked teasingly. 

"You have no clue milady. I've dreamt about this for such a long time." He groaned. 

"What kind of dreams?" She asked with a seductive smirk and placed a sloppy kiss on his neck. 

He moaned and pulled her closer. "Y-You and me. . . Here n-now. . ." 

She sat up on her knees and tugged her hair back. Making him look up at her. She kissed him deeply and continued to stroke him. "Like this?" She asked. Though he didn't know wHy she did. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Dammit, she did. 

He nodded vigorously and looked at her. "P-Please."

She gave his length a light squeeze and smiled at him. "I think my kitty is getting desperate for me." She said teasingly. 

He groaned and nodded. "Y-Yes I-I am. . ." He moaned.

She giggled and held the condom up. She tore it with her teeth and held it out before stepping back. "I want to watch." 

"W-What?" He asked. 

"Put it on Adrien. I want to watch. I want you to feel my eyes on you." She said and bit her lip tauntingly.

He blushed and took the condom. Then slowly for her enjoyment, and his massive embarrassment, he slowly started to put it on his twitching cock. What was this girl turning him into?

She watched with interest, she, being a virgin, didn't really get to see what he looked like since he was too busy fucking her brains out the first time around, she got to admire him this time. When he was finished rolling it down his length she crept back towards him slowly. The hunger in her gaze was evident. 

He saw the look and smiled. "Is milady ready for her knight?" He asked. 

She straddled his lap and pressed her core against him. "She is." She said softly. Although she found adrien to be her prince, and chat her knight in shiny black leather and kitten ears. She found the both of them to be the same, which mean she got to have her fill of royalty. She pressed her lips to his gently and cupped his still blushing cheeks. 

He smiled and kissed her back. "Marinette, i love you so much." He said as she straddled him. She was rest right above his erect dick and waited. 

"You love me?" She asked with a smile. Before he could answer she spoke. "Show me." 

He nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders then gently pushed his length inside of her. She was still stretched from before, so there wasnt much pain and certainly no blood. She moaned as she sank down on top of him. The water splashed a bit and she clung to him. Keeping her eyes on him as she adjusted quickly this time and began to bounce on him. Making the water in the tub slosh at there movements. 

"Mari. . ." He said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love how I can make a mess of you." She said softly. 

He smiled and buried his face in her neck and held her close. "I do too."

She kissed his cheeks, and whatever other flesh was closer to her. "The water is cold." She said softly and shivered. 

"Lets get out and dry off." He said softly.

"We need to figure out what will happen at school tomorrow." She said softly and gently lifted herself off him. Adrien stood up and so did she. He took the condom off and tied it before throwing it into the waste bin. 

He helped her out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around her tiny figure. 

"Well I planned to pick you up from here and take you in my car. And then walk into the school with you while I hold your hand and kiss these perfect lips every five minutes" He smiled and placed a tender kiss to her own lips. 

She chuckled and kissed him back. "I guess, God, Alya will flip." Marinette groaned. 

"Yeah I think she will." He smiled. 

Adrien scooped her up and carried her to bed. He set her down gently. Marinette crawled into her bed, Adrien's kwami landed on her head. "I like her. She smells like cheese bread." Plagg declared and rubbed his face in her hair. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at Plagg. "Of course you would like that." He scoffed at him. 

Marinette giggled. "I like you to. . . Uh." "Plagg." He said his name proudly. "Plagg." Marinette repeated and scratched his ears. He moaned out a purr and curled into her hand. 

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "Where is your kwami?" He asked gingerly. 

Tikki floated down from the rafters infront of him. "Tikki, nice to meet you." She introduced herself simply. 

"Nice to meet you too Tikki." He smiled. 

She rested on Adrien's shoulder. "Just keep the smelly sock away from me."

Plagg pouted. "Fine sugarcube." He said looking at Tikki with love and affection. 

"Don't call me that." Tikki deadpanned. Marinette chuckled. "I think I know where you get your flirtatious from now Adrien." 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head at Plagg. "I guess."

"Hey, come here." She said softly and lifted the covers for him." 

He smiled and walked over to her. Then got in the bed under the covers with her. Plagg left Marinette's head and tikki left Adrien's shoulder. They curled up on a pillow on the ground and Marinette snuggled into her naked boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave me a comment I love to hear what you guys think! I love to read about your opinions (Good or bad) and answer your questions!


End file.
